What happened to me
by shewolfhowling
Summary: frist ever akamaru and kagomeparing!kagome after the final battle is cursed by naraku and is sent to the world of naruto as a dog what will happen?I suck at summries plese read chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1: what the hell

Hi this is sheWolfhowling this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I'm sorry if the charters are a little ooc I haven't watched all the Naruto episodes or all of Inuyasha yet.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

_**Thought**_

_**Inu and dog speech**_

Chapter 1: what the hell?

Kagome's p.o.v-

_**Huh? Where am I?**_ I was confused and dizzy as I looked around and saw only trees and the forest floor which I noticed that I was lying on. _**Where is every one?**_ As I tried to get up on to my feet only to fall down again. I looked down at right leg and see a dog's hind leg _**A DOG'S HIND LEG!**_ When suddenly yesterday's activities came back to me…

_**flashback**_

_Everyone was at their limits trying to fight off the hordes of demons while Shippo hid in the bushes where I told him to stay .Naraku was cackling evilly as his army of demons and samiosho_(sp? those hell bees that he has)_slowly weaken his enemies. I was looking for a weak point as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept the demons at bay for me, my miko-ki was slowly dissipating as the battle took its toll. Finally seeing an opening I strung her arrow and let it out on it path that would be there only chance at winning this. Naraku to busy with Sesshomaru to notice the arrow before it hit him in his arm, he hissed as the miko-ki started to purify him slowly. I took the other half of the jewel and merged the two half together but before I could do anything else Naraku started to chant in a language I couldn't recognize and I felt as if lava was being poured into my veins and my bones as well, I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground as I felt and heard my bones breaking, popping and reshaping."Kagome!"came the startled cries came from Inuyasha,Sango, Miroku, and Shippo .But before any of them could get to me a hole was ripped in the sky and took me way as she blacked out…_

_***end of flashback***_

I groaned as I got up and stood on all four legs and looked at myself for wounds (from the battle with Naraku OF COURSE!)Which I could feel but thanks to my stupid fur all I could see was big spots of red against white I didn't know were one blotch of red ended and another began. I wobbled a little as I stood and sniffed the air and was almost fell again with how many scents filled my brain. I instinctively knew what I was smelling and smelled a village nearby and so I slowly made my way to it and along the way she would have time to think. I knew that I wasn't with my friends or in the feudal era. _**So were am I? **_I felt something lightly hit my chest and looked down and saw the shikon No Tama on anecklace thatwere like Inuyashas except they were a bright red with black fang beads ._**Great the shikon came with me.**_ I thought dryly as I neared the edge of the forest and looked at the medium or in my case huge looking village and smelled the nasty scent of the sewers and other nauseating smells before I pasted out from exertion.

Akamaru p.o.v

As my partner was fighting with the stupid fox again I smelled something that surprised me_** blood and lots of it along with the scent of a dog**_ I growled to get his human partner/master to listed to me and of course Kiba heard the meaning in the growl 'I need to talk to you' so he made one last remark to the fox boy and went over to me _**what do you want Akamaru? **_ I looked at Kiba and barked out _**I smell blood and the scent of another dog.**_ __Kiba looked at me seriously and said in the growling tone _**Lets go check it out **_

_**a few hours later**_

I was sniffing the training ground of the fox boy and his team when I went over to the bushes and saw a sight that was sad as it was disturbing a dog and by the slim figure of the dog and the scent it was a female and she was beaten as if she was in a fight of some sort and from what I could see she would be a pure snow white with dark red markings along ankles (think of sesshomaru's wrist markings)and the tip of her fluffy tail another markings were covered from view by all the blood. Kiba had saw my pause and came over and saw the poor female "holy shit! Was the hell happened to it!" I did a woofing humorless laugh _**She's a female**_ "oops my mistake what happened to her? We should her get back to the house luckily the clan will be away for a while huh?"Kiba said as he picked up the female and frowned_** Akamaru come here you'll carry her alright?**_ I looked at him and nodded walked over to him and waited for Kiba to place the female along my back and when I did feel the females weight on me, I knew what Kiba had frowned at, I myself was surprised at how light she was usually females were heavy though weigh less than males, this one was so light I was worried _**if I even try to scratch my ear she'll fly off**_.

I was careful as I moved to get to the Inuzuka district as quickly as possible. When they were half way there they heard someone yell "KIBA!"They both looked back and saw it was fox boy his partner sighed and said in a angry voice "what do you want Naruto?" "What's that dog doing on Akamaru's back?"fox boy asked _**I swear if I didn't have a female on my back in need of help I would lunge at his throat right now **_ growling to myself and stared to walk again "we found her in the woods and saw her in some bushes all bloody and decided to help her until she got better now if you excuse me."Kiba said and darted around the fox boy to continue on their way.

_***at the Inuzuka district and when they clean Kagome up***_

I got good at look her better now that the blood was gone. Along with the markings on her tail and ankles there was a red lines from the base of her tail that curved along her hips and as I predicted her fur was a pure snowy white that made her markings more dark in color. As I was looking at her I saw that she was awake and had bright blue stormy eyes looking back at me.

Please be nice my first fanfict please review!


	2. Chapter 2:training! what!

HELLOOOOOO! This is shewolfhowling thank you all for your reviews! I'm so happy! Well anyway here you go the second chapter of What happened to me? Enjoy!All so this will be a short chapter soooooooorrry! *sniff* *sniff* T.T

"normal"

"_**Dog speech"**_

Chapter2: training? What!

Kagome p.o.v

As I came to I sensed someone with me I read their aura felt nothing hostel about it just curiosity, and worry. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a dog that was white with big floppy brown ears, his muzzle was wide then narrowed abit, the black lips made it look like he was smiling, his eyes were a dark brown almost black which I only noticed because he was looking straight at me, well I guess it's time to speak "_**w-where am I?"**_ Wow that was easy.

"_**You're in the Inuzuka district" **_he answered as if it was common knowledge ._** "Where?"**_Ok now I was completely confused he just sighed and looked tired_** "You're in Konah" **_ok still don't know where _**"I still don't know where I'm not from this dimension."**_ Now he looked at me weird _**"What do you mean?"**_ he said. Great I'm going to have to tell him my story._**"*sigh*You might want to lay down it's a long story. "**_And with that I told him my story.

*2 hours later*

"_**Know that you understand will you tell about this place?"**_ he nodded and told me about the clans and Konah's history.

*4 hours later*

Now I know where I am. Oh! Wait!_**"My names Kagome what yours"**_ he looked startled _**"Akamaru. My partner should be here soon he went out for a little while."**_As if on cue a boy who looked to be 18 came in."I see your finally awake my names Kiba! You are?"_** "Kagome"**_ "so where are you from?" and for the second time that day I told my story.

*2 hours later*

"Sooooooo, you're from a different dimension?" I just nodded my head and tried to get up and winced. "Look at what you did! Baka! You reopened you wounds!" Yelled Kiba as he picked me up and took me to the bath room witch surprisingly had a big mirror so I finally got to look at myself. I looked like an American Eskimo with blood red markings like Sesshomaru's on my ankles and red lines from the base of my tail that curved along my hips and the tip of my tail looked as if dunked in a bucket of blood red paint.

"Alright now that you're all wrapped good and tight you can't move around too much for awhile ok?" I nodded and waited for my wounds to heal.

*1 week later* (I know I'm doing a lot of time jumps I just don't feel like righting right now)

Kiba is allowing me to stay in the district but he said unless I want to become a breeding bitch should train so there taking me to see Naruto's or 'fox boy ' as Akamaru calls him sensei. Kiba and Akamaru say that he has a small pack of nin dogs specially trained in tracking and that one of them called pakun could talk. We are going to see if they could help train me so when the rest of the Inuzuka clan comes back they couldn't turn me away.

We finally made it to their training ground to find too boy and one girl around Kiba's age one of them wore an orange jumpsuit and had blonde hair along with whisker marks the girl looked like a wanna be Barbie she had BRIGHT pink hair and a red dress with white short underneath and the other boy looked plain boring.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sai!" Kiba yelled waving to them , they all looked at us and then whiskers ran over and stared shooting of questions "NARUTO! SHUT UP!The reason I'm here is to ask Kakashi a favor." the boy Naruto gave Kiba a look and said "Kakashi-sensei is late like always!" I sighed and lied down"ooh ya! Heh heh I forgot about that …. Sakura can you give this to Kakashi for me….. And this is Kagome. Kagome stay with these bakas aright?" I nodded "okay see ya later!" then he and Akamaru left leaving me behind.

"Hi! I'm Naruto you are!" said the very hyper boy looking at for a answer, I looked up and stared for about to seconds before sighing and laying my head back down that's when heard flesh hitting flesh ."Naruto didn't you hear Kiba?her names Kagome!" DAM! PINKY CAN SHIEK LIKE A BANSHEE! I growled and moved over to the quiet side ….by the boy named Sai.

He just looked at me and the he quietly and yet whiskers and pink banshee heard it "You can't talk can you?" his voice held no emotion but I could see curiosity in his aura, I nodded as I laid down again….

*3 weeks later*

Kakashi had said yes to the training so now I can talk human curtsey of pakun and could do lots of other stuff like how to stay underground curtsey of Ozy (that dog in kakashi's pack that in the manga's #8 I think and in #10 as a picture on chapter 90 his head is sticking out of the ground he kinda reminds me of the singer ozy only in dog form) and rock lee ho helped me with my speed.

In a few days time the Inuzuka clan will be back Akamaru and Kiba were reassuring me.

Akamaru though as bin acting strange lately he's bin avoiding me and then just staring at me or stealing glances at me when he thinks I'm not looking._**"Kagome?"**_I looked up to see Akamaru pacing nervously from one foot to another_** "can I speak with you?"**_ I wonder what got him this way._** "yes what is it?"**_he looked straight at me took a deep breath and said…

Cliffy! Didn't mean it to do it just did it I have other stories bouncing around in my head to check out my profile once in a while; I have this one that is a Kagome and a sly cooper one do you think I should do it?

PLEASE REIEW!


	3. AN SOORY TT

Hello shewolfhowling here im sorry that this is not a chapter I have a poll up and until I get the results that will tell me if I should continue writing so if you want me to continue VOOOOTEEE!


End file.
